


The Board Game of Love

by narumitsu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mono/Poly Relationship, Monopoly (Board Game), Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumitsu/pseuds/narumitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Universe, Rose Quartz, and Pearl were in a mono/poly relationship... but also a "monopoly" relationship, you could say.</p><p> </p><p>I'm so sorry to anyone who wanted an actual decent Greg/Rose/Pearl poly fic. This is basically a shitpost. Also, I haven't played Monopoly in years and did very little research so please excuse me if I got the rules wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Board Game of Love

"Ha! You're in jail!" Pearl exclaimed as she laughed in Greg's face. "I told you you would lose, Greg! Rose Quartz, and this game, will be mine!"

Greg only grinned and laughed back, to Pearl's confusion.

"Why... are you happy?" she asked. "You're in jail!"

"Because, Pearl, I have a get out of jail free card!" He retorted.

Rose smiled as Greg handed her the card, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, Greg, you're so good at this game!"

"Fine," Pearl smirked, "I admit you're good at the game, but Rose still loves me the best!"

"Pearl..." Rose frowned. "Please, this is for us to have fun together, not so you two can fight, remember? I love  _both_ of you more than anyone!"

Pearl blushed and turned away. Rose loved her, and that was all she needed to hear. She was okay with this--she had to be, because it made Rose happy.

* * *

 

The three of them were in a relationship which humans called polyamorous, except Pearl wasn't dating Greg even though Rose was dating them both. According to him, this made it a mono/poly relationship...

Except, for some people on this strange planet, that was apparently either too immoral or too confusing for them to accept. So Greg had just taken to telling everyone that they were all mutually in love with a board game called Monopoly as a joke, which had given him the idea.

"Hey, what if we all got together once a week and had a date night?" he had said. "I'll teach you both how to play Monopoly!"

"No!" Pearl had turned down the offer almost immediately. Spend more time with Greg than she absolutely had to? As if!

But Rose loved it. "That sounds amazing! Pearl, please give it a chance. I know that you and Greg have more in common than you think."

Pearl reluctantly accepted. If it was what Rose wanted, she'd do it.

* * *

 

Some time after Greg got out of jail, he ended up landing on Pacific Avenue. It was owned by Pearl and had a hotel on it, which meant he had to give up all of his money... and was out of the game.

"Aww, well that's that. Good job to Pearl, though! You might just win the game!" He held out his hand for a high five, but naturally Pearl didn't return it.

Pearl smirked at him. "Of course I'll win the game. You would never have beaten Rose, anyway."

The game went on for a long time while Greg took over as the banker, making little comments here and there:

"Yeah, Rose, good job getting Boardwalk!"

"Wow, Pearl, you got all the yellow ones!"

"You passed go  _again_ , Rose? Here's your $200! You're so rich!"

"Oooh Pearl you got a chance card, what's it gonna be?"

Until eventually, Rose Quartz owned both Boardwalk and Park Place and had 4 houses each on both. She was just planning to give Boardwalk a hotel, when...

Pearl stared at the dice and counted the spaces with an expression of fear. She counted them over and over. "No, no, that can't be right!" she exclaimed.

"Pearl, it's okay," Rose encouraged warmly. "Just move your piece; we'll be having another game next week, after all."

Pearl sighed, clearly defeated, and landed her top hat token on Rose's Boardwalk. For 4 houses, the price was $1,700... Pearl didn't even have that much, and so Rose was the winner of the game.

"Hey, I'm sorry you lost, Pearl" said Greg.

"It doesn't matter!" Rose exclaimed, laughing loudly. "Just because I won the game doesn't change how dearly I love both of you!"

Greg smiled and Pearl continued to pout, until Rose pulled both of them in for a hug. "You both love me, right? And I love both of you. And that's not going to change no matter how many games of Monopoly you two compete over."

Pearl was happy for the first time that night as she wrapped her arms around Rose. If it could be like this forever, with her and Rose Quartz, she was okay with letting Greg be a part of it.

And next week, she promised herself, she would win their Monopoly game.

 


End file.
